1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing data storage media. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular storage system with storage modules that are both toolless and hot-swappable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously attempted storage systems have attempted to store media in storage modules, but they lack a number of desirable attributes. Previously attempted storage modules are plagued by single points of failure that can cause an entire data storage system to fail and require servicing. Specifically, sometimes a printed circuit board (PCB) failure may cause every storage media connected to it on the PCB to stop functioning. In such cases, the PCB must be serviced quickly and efficiently to get the storage media back up and running.
Storage modules are typically fixed within data storage system enclosures by fastening hardware such as screws or pins. With previously attempted storage modules solutions, the only way to service a PCB issue is to shut down the entire data storage system and use a tool to painstakingly remove each of the many fasteners. Doing so commonly requires at least thirty minutes of manual labor, during which time every storage medium in the storage module must remain out of commission.
Additionally, because the entire data storage system must be shut down, every other storage medium in the greater data storage system must be temporarily shut down as well, even if they are located on an entirely different PCB or in an entirely different storage module. Some data storage systems power and communicate with over seventy storage media at one time. As a result, when a user must shut down an entire enclosure, dozens of data storage customers may be adversely affected in a single instance. Having to shut down an entire data storage system due to a single PCB failure is an extremely costly and time consuming side effect associated with previously attempted storage module solutions.
Previously attempted storage module solutions also lack the ability to be transported and shipped easily and efficiently. Because data storage systems commonly house over seventy storage media at once, they are extremely heavy. Some systems weigh over two hundred pounds and, under OSHA regulations, can only be lifted and transported using a forklift. Data storage systems are also cumbersome and expensive to ship due to their weight. When using previously attempted storage module systems, this excessive weight has to be reduced prior to shipping; namely, a user must manually remove the storage media individually, a task that requires extensive time and manual labor—particularly in systems containing over seventy such media. Allowing the multiple storage media to be removed easily in a storage module also allows the modules to be easily removed and securely stored for security purposes if required
When the storage media are ready to be plugged back in, previously attempted storage module solutions enhance the risk that every medium will need to be reconfigured whenever redundant array of independent disks (RAID) sets have been configured across media. For example, if a medium is re-inserted into the PCB in the wrong location and the system is powered up, the RAID sets will need to be reconfigured. Potentially having to reconfigure RAID sets across numerous storage media after shipping a data storage system is an extremely time consuming and generally disadvantageous feature of previously attempted storage module solutions.
Lastly, most data storage units are designed such that the storage media may only be accessed by removing the storage media through the front of the unit. Such units only give users access to one layer of storage.
In short, there is a need in the art for a storage module system that gives users better access to storage media and allows them to quickly and efficiently remove storage media and their corresponding PCBs for service and shipping or security purposes.